Goodnight, Yamaguchi
by pichubunss
Summary: Yamaguchi is hopelessly in love with Tsukishima. He always has been, but he's too afraid to admit his feelings. He gets his hopes up all the time only to be let down, but maybe Tsukishima is in love with him too. Tsukiyama. Yaoi. Lots of fluff & smuttiness.


I am finally writing some Haikyu! fanfiction. Mostly because I am in love with all of them and need to satisfy my cuteness fantasies. Also because the manga update is taking way too long and my soul has been destroyed I need them now omgg. Waiting is painful. Anywho some Tsukiyama. No lemon. Oral sex. So much fluff I could die. They're adorable so enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu! or any of its characters**

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi questioned, a deep flush covering his cheeks as Tsukishima grew nearer to him. His heart was racing and his knees were weak. 'Why is Kei so close to me?'. Just as the question formed, its answer was revealed immediately as Tsukishima dusted off his jacket.

"There was some flint on your shoulder." he said automatically.

'_Of course'_

Yamaguchi knew better. Somehow, however he had dared be hopeful once again. By now he had recognized his feelings for Tsukishima, realized that they were far more than platonic and swore he'd never confess. If it meant losing his best friend out of disgust then he would never do it.

Tsukki continued ahead, walking nonchalantly, as they made their daily commute home.

'_When boys walk with girls it means something. So why can't this?_' Yamaguchi pondered, jealous of those boys and girls, who when together were looked at with suspicion or even praise, coming in the form of "they look good together" or "what a cute couple", whereas no one thought even for a moment that maybe _they_ could be more. God, he wanted them to be more.

He wished they were holding hands right now.

He wished that when they'd part ways they'd kiss goodbye. His blush deepened at the thought.

He wished they could one day spend their entire lives together & that he could mean as much to Tsukki as Tsukki did to him.

"Hey," Tsukishima interrupted his thoughts "you wanna come over?" he asked, hands tucked in his pockets, eyes unrelenting and expression composed.

_'Tsukki's so cool'_ Tadashi thought for perhaps the millionth time.

"S-sure." He stuttered clumsily and they resumed walking.

The faintest blush had crept into Tsukishima's face.

"Isn't your mom home?" Yamaguchi asked anxiously.

"No, she's out of town."

He twiddled his thumbs with the embarrassing thought that, once again, "if we were a boy and a girl wouldn't this mean something". His face was the color of a ripe tomato when Tsukishima asked him what was wrong.

"Is your brother home?" he asked, knowing the answer, however being far too nervous to accept the reality- that they were indeed the only two there and would be for the rest of the night... He swallowed.

"No. You know that." Tsukishima wrinkled an eyebrow at him, mild irritation rising at the mention of his brother. "I'm gonna go take a bath... Unless you wanna take yours first?"

_'I wanna take one with you_,' he thought instinctively, leading to mental rebuke and incredible embarrassment that he feared he might never live down.

Instead he answered, "I'm alright, you go ahead." with a sweet and sincere smile that made Tsukishima's stomach do flips.

"The water's gonna get cold anyway, we might as well take our baths together." he said, somehow remaining as cool and collected as ever.

"R-right." Yamaguchi stuttered, completely unnerved, pinching himself. His face felt warmer than the sun's surface and in part he no longer concurred with his earlier thoughts, knowing that "certain parts" would most definitely react.

_'What if I came in the water_!' it was unlikely, however possible and it would be unavoidably obvious. All of his efforts to remain friends would be futile.

Nope. Definitely not.

He definitely didn't like this idea anymore. His blush had disappeared completely and he was more pale than anything.

"I'll even let you wash my back." Kei said, as though, naturally, he should be greatly honored (which he was, of course). "Are you alright?" he asked, as he looked back at Tadashi, who was shaking nervously, no longer red but deadly pale.

"Uhh... Umm, of course... I'm fine!" the smaller boy stammered.

The mild concern on Tsukishima's face was quickly replaced with a smirk, as he began inching closer to the nervous, smaller boy. "_Really_?"

_'Stop it, Kei..._' Yamaguchi thought, feeling as if he might unravel, obtaining a freshly flushed face for the umpteenth time just within that day. "Of course..."

Tsukishima stopped, his mischievous expression quickly retired, as he turned on his heel toward the bathroom. Yamaguchi stood still momentarily, waiting for his racing heart to slow down after yet another disappointing reminder. _'I'm not a girl. Kei could never like me_.'

"You getting in or what?" Tsukishima was getting irritated "You can take off your towel, you know." He rolled his eyes.

Not everyone was as blunt or as bold as Kei, Yamaguchi least of all. However, he finally managed to slip into the tub, never letting his towel move an inch.

"Finally. Here." he handed Tadashi a washcloth.

His face, terrifyingly flushed, he began scrubbing Tsukki's back. Each time his fingers slipped his face grew more reddened for the moment they grazed over Tsukishima's smooth muscle.

_'Is Tsukki... moaning_?' he questioned, listening more intently. If he hadn't doubted it his face would've managed an even deeper flush, which it did as he heard a faint but undeniable whimper.

Although he avidly attempted to ignore the erotic sounds and finish washing Tsukishima's back, he cruelly and inevitably formed an erection. He was hardly washing Tsukki anymore, but rather struggling to keep his hard cock away from him.

He flew back as Tsukishima abruptly turned around, revealing his own erection, which Yamaguchi tried not to stare at. In the mere second he saw it, though, the image was engrained into his memory, refusing to leave his thoughts.

"Suck it." Tsukishima demanded.

"Wh-what!" Tadashi cried, looking up at the ceiling sheepishly, then down- then left-then right each time he pictured the naked and aroused, taller boy before him, causing his head to spin around in a nearly constant loop.

"I want you to suck my dick."

_How could Kei say something like that so easily?_ His face plastered with horror and he no longer had a response. He wanted to do it, honestly. He wanted to make Tsukki moan some more. He wanted Tsukki to moan _because_ of him. He wanted to do it, simply because he'd always want to do anything he asked. He couldn't just say yes, though! Neither could he get over his shock.

His mouth was salivating, a trail dripping down his chin and he had inadvertently begun staring at Tsukishima's cock.

"Stop staring like an idiot and do it already."

_'Was I staring? Oh my god._' His face flushed, he answered "What if... I don't... want to?"

"Then don't." Tsukishima replied simply.

"What... i-if I... do... want t-to?"

"Then do it." Yamaguchi knew that Kei soon run out of patience and he'd have to do something soon, but he was far too nervous to do it, but far too wanting not to. "Are you gonna do it or not? It's not gonna be here all night." Tsukishima inevitably grew more irritated.

"Y-yes." Yamaguchi mumbled, hardly audible.

"You want to do it?" Tsukishima coaxed, hoping to hear Tadashi beg and to see him flustered.

"I-I want to do it!" Yamaguchi answered as resolutely as he could.

That face, all red, anxious and needy, Tsukishima loved it. As Tsukishima grabbed his hand, his hearted quickened. Pulling him in closer, Tsukishima gave him a small, affectionate smile- one reserved for him- one that probably no one else would ever see. Hesitantly, Yamaguchi began lowering his head until his face was directly before Tsukishima's pulsing member.

It looked intimidating. It also looked desperate. At any rate Yamaguchi found it unsurmisable that he simply had to wrap his mouth around it.

"Have you changed your mind?" Tsukishima drolled irritably.

"Sorry..."

Tsukishima blushed at the shy boy. '_What exactly made Tadashi so different than every other dumbass?_' Honestly he wasn't sure.

"Just- hurry up." he said, no longer with an edge.

Yamaguchi nodded, then with one final gulp he shut his eyes tightly and took in Tsukishima's length. Tsukishima whimpered in surprise. Yamaguchi's mouth was warm and wet. The sensation was overwhelming against his member. Yamaguchi's stomach bubbled up, proud to be the source of those moans. Little by little he attempted to take in more, sucking his cheeks in. His tongue smoothed over Tsukishima's erection, licking up his precum.

Tsukishima was panting, "Fuck, fuck fuck," he chanted under his breath, suppressing moans, "Tadashi." He breathed out, hardly audible.

"Nnngh," Yamaguchi moaned against Tsukki's cock, his member twitching anxiously.

He was flushed deep red, looking up expectantly at Tsukishima, whose eyes were set on his own. Attempting to go deeper, he quickly pulled off, coughing and eyes watering.

'_Fuck_!' Tsukishima loved that face. His member throbbed needily.

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi pleaded.

'_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_' his thoughts recited. Yamaguchi licked his lips, returning his mouth to Tsukishima's erection.

"Yama-ahhh," he yelped.

Immediately, Tsukishima pushed his head down, forcing Yamaguchi's mouth further along his length, causing him to moan uncontrollably against it. Tsukishima's cock twitched in his mouth, eliciting more whimpers from the flustered boy, who was now bobbing up and down along Kei's length. Trailing his tongue up its base, Tsukishima's breathing sped up.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come!"

"Nnn"

Tsukishima's grip tightened in Tadashi's hair, pulling as he released his orgasm.

"Ahhh-Tada-shi...nngh,"

Yamaguchi swallowed most of the bittersweet semen, the rest leaking from his mouth, trickling down his face into the water.

"Tsukki, how was it?" he asked, hopeful and anxious.

A light blush reached Tsukishima's cheeks, instead he responded "Yours," pointing to Yamaguchi's erect member "Touch yourself for me." in a mild, yet commanding tone.

Yamaguchi's heart sped up, unspeakably embarrassed. While struggling to hide it from Tsukishima, his towel had fallen off and he'd forgotten about it completely.

_'Why would Tsukki even want that?_' Yamaguchi thought, reviewing his insecurities. '_Im so ugly! I could break out again at any time.'_ Everyone would be making fun of him again and undoubtedly Tsukki too. Even his freckles were an embarrassment, as well as his thin body. There was nothing attractive about him, he thought.

His hands raced to his crotch, immediately covering himself as Tsukishima pointed. After which, Tsukishima removed his hands, holding them up in front of him, Tsukishima licked his palms, cleaning them of precum.

"Ts-Tsukki...?" Yamaguchi gulped, heart pounding audibly, his face a deeper red. "Don't look..." he squirmed.

Tsukishima's grip tightened on his wrists, he pulled him in against his chest, "I want to look. I like looking."

Yamaguchi could feel Kei's racing heart, disbelieving of the fact that he could be nervous. His voice was even as monotone as ever- granted it held some affection.

"Okay."

Yamaguchi got out of the tub, standing over it, facing Tsukishima.

"Umm..." he mumbled anxiously, slowly bringing his hand to his cock, as Tsukishima watched expectantly.

He started with slow, unsure strokes, gradually speeding up as he became less self-conscious.

"Ts-Tsukki," he whined breathlessly.

"Mmm, tell me how you touch yourself when I'm not here."

"I- I... umm... think... about y-you." blushing, he looked away.

Tsukishima smirked, "I think about you, too." he near whispered.

Yamaguchi's face brightened further, moaning weakly in response. "R-really?"

"Hmm," he nodded, "I think about your face all red, tears in your eyes as I fuck you."

"Nnngh" Yamaguchi whimpered, his strokes growing more urgent.

"Would you like me to take you?" Tsukishima asked, smiling deviously, eyebrows cocked. Yamaguchi's moans became more estatic. He nodded, cock throbbing in his hand.

Tsukishima's own cock throbbed at the sight. "Tsuki-shimaa," Yamaguchi cried, panting heavily. Saliva pooled in Tsukishima's mouth as he watched.

"K-Kei..." butterflies gathered in Tsukishima's stomach and his member pulsed at the sound his name, "I'm gonna... Nngh- Kei..." Yamaguchi yelped as he came.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were finished getting ready for bed. Neither of them had said much after they finished in the bathroom, Tsukishima, mostly because he was a generally quiet person and Yamaguchi because he was confused.

Despite everything, he believed that perhaps what had just happened was some kinky fluke, that Tsukishima was just horny-as-fuck and desperate. Desperate enough that is, to have his (only) friend, a guy, come over and suck him off. The idea convinced him. It also tore at him, _'Would one of these flukes ever happen again?' 'Do I want it to happen again?' 'Kei must realize that I like him now, right_?... Especially after I admitted masturbating to him... Oh my god, why did I do that!'

The shame rolled through his thoughts relentlessly.

"Hey," Tsukishima called to him. He looked over prepared for the worst, "I love you... Tadashi."

Yamaguchi went red, his freckles hidden in the deeply shaded blush, "I love you too, Tsukki!" he sniffed, shuffling toward Tsukishima and collapsing on his chest.

Initially taken aback, Tsukishima stumbled backward momentarily until he quickly wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi securely.

"I loved you for so long, but I didn't want you to be disgusted by me!" he cried, hardly understandable through his tears and his mouth, which was also pressed against Tsukishima.

He didn't say anything, but pushed Yamaguchi back a bit, holding him by his shoulders. The smaller boy looked at him, his face tear-stained and his eyes slightly horrified, as though he was indeed about to be rejected. Tsukishima, however uncharacteristically wiped his tears then kissed him. The kiss was small and quick, but it made both of their hearts skip. Yamaguchi's crying quickly stopped after.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed now." Tsukishima said with a yawn.

"R-right." Yamaguchi began arranging his blanket on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Tsukishima asked disapprovingly. Yamaguchi looked up nervously, stuttering incomprehensibly, "Who said you could do that? You're sleeping with me." he pulled Yamaguchi beside him into bed, bringing Yamaguchi in close to him. Yamaguchi blushed, as Tsukishima's eyes closed, breathing against Yamaguchi's neck, while facing eachother.

Tsukishima pulled him closer by the hip, a crooked smile on his face, as he whispered, "Goodnight, Yamaguchi."

So there it is! I can't get enough of these cuties, seriously omgg. Do you even realize how adorable they are together? I just love Yamaguchi, he's so precious and they are soul mates. I will eventually write A LOT more Haikyu! Fanfiction, because these dorks are my life now and I love them all way too much. As usual this was super , ultra mega awkward to write. Sorry if you think Tsukki is a little ooc too btw. I just think that Yamaguchi is his one exception for everything. So yep. Peace out.


End file.
